Naughty Underneath
by Cori Lynn Pleva
Summary: LEMON! My Notebook story! Simple fluffy stuff when your in a mood. Rated M for a reason! Tell me if i shoudl turn it into something, or at least tell me what you think.


My story my people, didnt know what to out story and so I just picked the notebook because this came into my head while watching it. I will probably write more and turn it into a story but from right now, just a simple lemon!

Rain pounded down on the road there had been walking on and it was still 7 miles home, they needed a place to wait this out till they could start walking again. He held her hand tighter as he lead her down the side of the bridge they were crossing and frequently looked behind him watch out for her, to make sure she didn't slip down the grass. The water under hadn't risen yet thanks' to the drought they had been going through till tonight of all night's. Tonight was supposed to be special for her; she had been talking about it all year, and of course everything that could go wrong did go wrong, just like everything always did.

I laid my jacket on the ground and lightly pushed on her shoulders and she sat down looking up at me, her make up running down her eyes, 'oh she looked beautiful tonight'. Those dark brown sad eyes, disappointment filled them and my heart sank in me when I saw that look.

I knelt in front of her not knowing what to say as the rain poured down, and it seemed as if each droplets of water were screaming at her that today was just another disappointment to add on to the list of never ending disappointment.

I saw her shiver and goose bumps cover over her bare shoulders of her dress, 'that wonderful dress made by god'. I sat behind her and pulled her in between my legs snaking my arms around her as she leaned back into me. Any other time I would have loved this, just sitting there with her, would just make my whole day, but not today.

I felt guilty; like somehow I let this happen, like I should have been better prepared to make this night one of the best, instead of one of the worst.

I buried my face into her neck and kisses her, a silent apology that was meant with her giving me more axes to her neck as I kissed it up and down as softly as I could drawling more shivers from her.

Thunder rolled in the back ground and I felt her jump and I pulled her closer to me laying my head on her shoulder. She didn't like thunder storms when she was inside I'd always get a call from her scared and wanting it to stop, the lightning didn't bother her but the loud crash of clouds in the sky had her scared every time. I could only imagine how scared she was of them not that she was outside.

'Tonight is just keeps getting worse! Someone kill me!'

She shifted and shifted again; trying to get comfortable but not waiting to move her shoulders too much to disturbed me. I lifted my head and looked around, nothing would make sitting on cold wet concrete comfortable. I sighed I didn't know what to do, and her not talking was just a bad sign, she always talked, even when she was mad at me she did, when she was sad she would, I was at a loss. Not talking cannot be a good sign.

She pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head on them.

'Bad this is bad, I have to do something. I can't handle her like this. 'I thought

My hands moved to her back and traced it with my fingers and I saw her shoulders relax when I did, so I kept at it. Soon she turned sideways to me and kisses me, I could feel it was more of a 'because it's what you want me to do' kiss than anything.

'You're screwed' a voice said inside my head

I pulled away from her and looked at her face, her sad sad face that broke my heart and shattered my world. I kissed the top of her head and put my arms under her leg's to support her before I lifted her and moved her to lay on my jacket next to me. She laid her head on my chest and I continued to trace her back that seemed to help her relax.

I don't know how long we laid there, but it was beginning to seem like the rain would never let up. Mentally cursing at the rain in my head while she rested on me, still silent and still disappointed.

I sighed and she looked up at me, she tried to smile and she couldn't have done anything so adorable but so heart wrenching at the same time to make something in me snap to where I leaned forward to her and kissed her as hard as I could, trying to apologize.

Her hand reached up and to hold on top my neck and mine went down to her lower waist making her presses herself more in to my side.

Soon we had to pull apart for air, and we leaned against each other's head, I needed more of her but I didn't want to push her. I knew she was upset and I didn't want her to think tonight was a mistake.

She slowly and cautiously crawled on top of me and straddled my waist and started kisses slowly up my neck. I was frozen for a moment wondering why she was doing this as hands went to her thighs and gently squeezed them, and my hands push up her dress even more. 'to keep her more comfortable in this position' I told myself but I knew it was more for my benefit then hers.

She unbuttoned my shirt kissing each newly exposed skin along the way giving her more room for her warm lips to continue kissing and sucking their way down me.

Every kiss sent waves of excitement down my body, till I gripped her dress and pulled it up to her waist pushing myself up against her so she would know what she was doing to me. But she never stopped kissing, only presses down harder on me, teasing me, killing me. 'I deserve this, this slow agonizing pace of human combustion. A slow painful death of need never to be fulfilled'

'This is my punishment' I thought, and as much as I was happy to revise it, I don't know how long I could take it without going insane.

I pushed her back on to her back and climbed on top of her, stopping her actions as I started mine. I kissed her collarbone softly and worked my way down to the top of her dress tracing it with my fingers. She arched into my touch and my hand found its way to the zipper in the back and slowly pulled in down, giving her time to stop me if she wanted to, put she didn't.

I put my cold hand flat against her back and I heard her silently hiss and she closed her eyes.

I pulled her dress down making sure to kiss every inch of her skin like she did to me, till she was there only in a matching pair of blue panties and bra. 'her favorite color'

I smiled down at her and went back to work, kissing down her till I got to one of her breasts that were still covered. I kissed along the material and I felt her grip on to my shoulder and I sucked right above and I almost heard her moan.

'I have to hear her' I thought and it became my new goal.

I unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms pushing it down near her dress. kissing down her breast till I came to her rosy peek where I gently took it into my mouth and sucked only once while the other hand massaged the other, and I got what I wanted, one long, beautiful moan that was fuel to the fire that was now pushing harder against my pants.

I paid both peeks the same attention so no one would feel lonely or left out in any way, till little mark's covered them from me sucking so hard and little half-moon mark's covered my arm's from her nail's, and I would wear them proudly.

I kissed back up her neck till I found her wonderful magical lips and got lost in her. I felt her tug at my short hair and she pressed up to me brushing against my hard member that was hurting from restriction.

She ran her hands down my stomach opening my shirt more to her feeling up and down me as her fingers traced the top of my pants till she popped the button to them and pulled down my zipper pulling me free of my pants and my boxers.

She took hold of the top of her panties and was about to pull them down to, when I stopped her. I looked at her, asking her silently if she was sure. She kissed me and that was all I needed for a yes. I pulled her panties down her legs and kissed her knee's as I went back up pulling her legs apart as I did and kissing the inside of her thighs listening to more of her soft noises as I did.

I smiled to myself and kissed high and higher till I got her lips again and I felt her warm wet center on my me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed against me almost pushing me in, but I pulled back.

I wanted this to last; I wanted to remember every moment of this. How she looked all the sounds she made, how she reacted to my touch, just in case I never got another chance to be with her like this again.

Slowly I pushed into her and I watched her; her mouth was half open and she pushed up towards me as I pushed into her, and eyes lit up and her cheeks were red, her whole body warm now, no longer cold from the rain.

I pushed all the way in her, and she buried her face in my neck wrapping her legs around mine. I gave her time to adjust before I pulled slowly out feeling her coming free of me before I pushed back in to her harder in one move and I heard her moan my name and that was when my control snapped and I let go.

I moved as fast as I could, pushing into her hard and listing to all her noises and feeling her nails rack down my back and shoulder's. I would have bite marks to match the claw marks but I didn't care, she felt so good and it felt right, that's all that went through my head. I never wanted this to end but I felt myself getting closer to the inevitable.

I gently pulled her hair and she pressed she chest against me and I sucked on her collar bone. As I got closer to the edge my breathing was coming in rasps like hers, and when I felt her finish and bite down on me harder than before, I pushed into her one last time before it ended in a rush.

My arms muscles tired, screamed at me, as she ran her fingers though my hair and I relaxed on her. Are breathing still fast as we tried to catch up with it. I heard her heart beat going fast still as I lay on her chest listening, never waiting to move from that spot, and never wanting to give her up and let her go.


End file.
